


New Holidays ... and old Swimsuit

by Diana924



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: Beach Holidays, F/M, Holidays, Married Couple, Mexico, Post-Canon, Post-Season/Series 02, So Married, swimsuit
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-18 08:29:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15481734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diana924/pseuds/Diana924
Summary: Non sono tipi vacanzieri, specialmente perché lavorare per Howard Stark significa essere disponibili 25h su 24 ma ogni tanto qualche momento di pausa riescono a trovarlo.





	New Holidays ... and old Swimsuit

Non sono tipi vacanzieri, specialmente perché lavorare per Howard Stark significa essere disponibili 25h su 24 ma ogni tanto qualche momento di pausa riescono a trovarlo.

Motivo per cui approfittando della convalescenza di Ana Edwin ha deciso che avevano entrambi bisogno di una piccola pausa, niente di che ovviamente, solo qualche giorno loro due soli a Tijuana, in caso di emergenza, vere emergenze ha rimarcato lui, possono tornare a Los Angeles in giornata, anche se vorrebbe evitare.

Prima di quella c’è stata la vacanza di tre giorni ad Aspen, interrotta perché il signor Stark voleva che andasse a prendere la sua nuova fiamma all’aeroporto, e prima ancora i cinque giorni ad Atlantic City, interrotti perché il signor Stark era in un pasticcio con i signori delle tasse, ma non questa volta.

Motivo per cui Edwin ha azzardato un’uscita fino al mare e ora con il suo vecchio costume di sta godendo la giornata: il sole, il mare, la sabbia, i turisti discreti … la noia, gli manca lavorare per il signor Stark assieme a miss Carter, a breve Mrs Sousa.

“ Mr Jarvis, potreste indossare il costume che ti ho comprato “ suggerisce Ana che sta prendendo il sole in costume, occhiali e cappello.

“ Non so se è abbastanza consono al luogo, Mrs Jarvis “ le risponde lui, cosa ci sia di male nel suo costume è un mistero.

“ Mr Jarvis, hai quel costume da dieci anni, vai un secondo a casa a cambiarti e torna qui “ gli ordina sua moglie e lui esegue, le donne.

Si è appena cambiato, che indecenza pensa osservando quel costume che a malapena arriva alle ginocchia e lascia il busto scoperto, quando sente il telefono squillare. Potrebbe essere il signor Stark si dice avvicinandosi alla cornetta, potrebbe ma lui è in vacanza per almeno altri tre giorni si ricorda prima di raggiungere nuovamente la spiaggia.

Al suo arrivo Ana ha lasciato la spiaggia per un bagno e vederla immersa nell’acqua, sorridente, felice come una bambina e così dimentica di tutto ricorda ad Edwin Jarvis perché ama tanto sua moglie, penserà al signor Stark in serata, lui e Ana sono ancora in vacanza dopotutto pensa prima di avvicinarsi


End file.
